Digital video content has an increased ability to capture and hold a user's attention over other types of digital content. Digital video content, for instance, has an ability to hold a user's attention over a length of output of the digital video content, as opposed to view of a static digital images such as banner ads and webpage popups as part of a webpage, mobile application, and so forth.
Conventional content distribution systems that provide digital video content, e.g., for streaming via a network, also sell opportunities to output digital marketing content based on the particular items of digital video content that are to be output in conjunction with the digital marketing content. A content distribution system, for instance, may provide an opportunity at a beginning of a sitcom to output digital marketing content. Conventionally, a digital marketing system may then choose whether to output an advertisement at this opportunity. Thus, conventional digital marketing techniques used for digital video content relied on “what” is being shown in the digital video content, and from this made a best guess as to “who” may be watching the digital video content. Accuracy of this best guess by conventional digital marketing techniques is further complicated by digital video content having episodes that have not yet been made available, e.g., future episodes of a video series that have not yet “aired.”